


Wedding on Kalkarua

by orphan_account



Series: The Kalkaruan-verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Trial of a Time Lord. Katzarina and Tam get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding on Kalkarua

**Author's Note:**

> Would help to have read Trial of a Time Lord, with knowing about the Kalkaruans, but it isn't essential

Half a Kalkaruan year later, they were all invited back, to celebrate the bonding of Katzarina of Nixtis, and Tam of Solatna, as life-mates. The bonding ceremony was short, and conducted by telepathy, so it was a bit confusing for the humans, but it was a touching scene, and the first bonding between the two tribes. Katzarina was dressed in a dress of silver thread with black jewels that shined, casting rainbows on the ground. The design was simple, but striking, a contrast to some of the more elaborate outfits commonly seen on Earth. It was backless, to allow for her wings, and the bottom of it swished on the wooden planks behind her. Silver and black lace connected to a loop around her middle finger, one on each hand, and at her shoulders, trailing behind her. Her hair was loose, hanging down her back, almost to her waist. Tam wore a gold robe, in a similar style to the scholars, with white trim and a white cloth belt with a gold buckle, unlike the usual belts of leather and wood. It was a happy and tranquil scene.  
After the ceremony they all went down to the river that flowed between the forests of Nixtis and Solatna, and sat or stood on the banks, talking and laughing. As the sun started to go down, Katzarina and Tam prepared for the First Flight, when the newly bonded life-mates would fly away together, and then find a place to spend the night together before returning at sunrise. After they had gone the humans were shown to their beds, this time in the camp of the Tribe of Solatna, and they settled to talking and catching up on each other’s lives. River Song was much happier living with the tribe of Nixtis, and had been learning to hunt with a bow and arrows, climbing through the trees to make up for her lack of wings, although she had caught a bird-like creature that she was taming and training to carry her. She and Jack spent quite a bit of time flirting, before Ianto started to play the jealous boyfriend, and Jack stopped to spare his feelings. Clara said that she had decided to carry on travelling with the Doctor on the basis that when else would she get that opportunity. Sarah Jane told them about Luke going to Uni, and Jack amused them with funny stories about some of the aliens they had encountered.  
The next morning they were awakened just before sunrise to see the newly-bonded life-mates flying back to the river. They hurried down to its banks, all the Kalkaruans peering at the rising sun to try to be the first to spot them. The Kalkaruans had an old superstition that the first un-bonded to see them would be the next to find a life-mate. Finally, the shout went up from a young scholar near the back,  
“There!” Everyone craned to look, and a few moments later they came into view, flying along the river, hand in hand. Everyone cheered as they landed, grinning. It was a joyous occasion, and as it turned out, there was going to be a feast as well. The hunters of Nixtis had been hard at work for weeks catching meat, and the farmers of Solatna had been busy harvesting, and there was more food than anyone could eat. It was well past midday before people started to drift away from the tables, to find a quiet spot on the banks of the river to sit and talk, or sleep of the big meal. This was a day for resting, and no one would be doing any work until tomorrow. Jack and Ianto went off by themselves to curl up together and snuggle, and Gwen, Sarah Jane, River and Clara went off to have a girly chat. Katzarina and Tam were sitting together, dangling bare feet in the water of the river holding hands and talking, and nobody disturbed them. This was their time together. It was such a happy and calming scene, Gwen could see why River was staying, and in a way, she envied her. But she knew she would never abandon Rhys and Torchwood, however beautiful the planet was.  
As the sun was beginning to set, they all said their goodbyes and Jack, Ianto and Gwen were taken back to the hub, Clara to the TARDIS, and Sarah Jane to Bannerman Road.


End file.
